1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning system and a method thereof, and more particularly to a positioning system and a method thereof for an object at home.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional positioning system includes a ground pad, a central control unit and a self power generating unit. The ground pad is configured to detect a moving target and output an electrical control signal. The central processing unit is configured to transport a control command based on the electrical control signal. The self power generating unit is configured to transform the kinetic energy of the moving target to the electricity and provide power to the ground pad and the central control unit. Based on the location distribution of the moving target, the invention can make a functional range of an electronic device cover the moving target through the control command set forth above. Therefore, the invention can generate power through the kinetic energy and intelligently control the electronic device.
However, if the moving target is not on the ground pad, the ground pad cannot detect the moving target; in other words, the conventional positioning system is not functional.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.